Repercussion
by lunarxshinobi
Summary: If this is what it takes...." Naruto's last ditch effort to bring Sasuke back to Konoha works, but it's price rips Konoha's heart to shreds. But, are things really as the seem? Sasunaru OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Repercussion**

Chapter 1

_If this is what it takes..._

_You turned your back on me,_

_But I'll give everything for you_

_and although you've turned away,_

_I can still see your face._

_You've made those who love you,_

_Cry for you, so, to dry their tears,_

_I'll go down in flames, but only, for you._

Naruto crumpled up his note to Sasuke and threw it as he walked down the road. He had snuck out of the village a few days ago, and left a clone in his bed pretending to be sick. This way no one would go after him. He wa goign to bring Sasuke back, the only way he knew how. He knew he was close. He kept going over his plan in his head. What was going to happen, what he was going to do, how he was going to do it. He sighed and looked up at the sky, a cloudy haze hug everywhere, the sun completely invisible. A rock hit him in the back of the head.

"Don't litter. dobe." The familiar voice said. Naruto continued looking at the sky, wishing the voice didn't make him as sad as it made him happy.

"Did you read it." Naruto said, not moving a single muscle.

"No. What is it, your fight plan? Dobe." Sasuke taunted. Naruto still didn't move.

"... Are you going to come home now?" Naruto asked, the pleading nature of his question apparent in his voice.

"No." Sasuke said, slightly irritated that Naruto had asked such a stupid question. Naruto sighed.

"Fine... If this is what it takes..." Naruto said. He turned to attack Sasuke, aiming the rasengan at him. Sasuke dodged, and then smirked. The fight was on. Both of them moving, faster than they ever had before, coming together in clashes on strength and pain, doing their best to bring the other down. Several connections were made. A fist to the face, the stomach, the side of the head. The end was nearing. Naruto and Sasuke were enarly dead even. Sasuke charged the Chidori and ran at Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes, and then moved foreward with the rasegan. At ten feet, Naruto let his attack go. Sasuke plunged the chidori into Naruto's chest, destroying his heart and lung. Naruto fell against a rock. Sasuke walked away, triumphant. His eyes fell on the note. Curiosity caused him to read it. As his eyes scanned the paper, his heart fell. By the end, his heart felt like it had torn itself into oblivion, and he realized what Naruto had done. He turned back to Naruto.

"N-N-naruto? w-what have you done?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked up, and gave Sasuke one last smile. ".. The mangekyos, yours. G-go home. Sasuke." Naruto with his final breath. His head fell, and it was over, and Sasuke's heart felt like it no longer lived. He moved, without knowing it, towards the village hidden in the leaves.

-** FF to Konoha's Gates**-

Sakura had been walking back from Naruto's apartment, grumbling irritatedly. Naruto had been faking his sickness, using his shadow clone jutsu. He was probably off goofing off somewhere.. or, she hoped. Sakura sighed, and made a mental note to tell Tsunade Naruto was just skipping out on work, and looked up. Sasuke was right there, just entering the village. Sakura's eyes widened. She screamed, and ran to him, wrapping him in a jump-hug.

"YOU'RE BACK!" She squealed again. Sasuke said nothing.

"Wait till everyone sees you! Naruto will be thrilled!" Sakura said cheerfully. She noticed the streak of pain that entered Sasuke's face when she said Naruto's name.

"Oh, Sasuke. Don't worry. Naruto won't blame you." Sakura said, trying to be reassuring. Sasuke still said nothing. he just handed her the paper he'd been holding. Sakura read it, and felt her world shatter around her, and the bright street lights suddenly felt dim and pointless.

"no" she whipsered. Sasuke just continued looking down.

"no... No... NO NO NO NO NO! NOT NARUTO! NOT NARUTO!" She screamed. Sasuke just continued looking at the floor, the pain in this eyes was apparent.

"... I'm, sorry. I... I should've died. Itachi should've killled me... This is my fault... It's all my fault.." Sasuke said.

"... Naruto, his clone, his clone dissappeared. I thought, I thought ... noo. noo. please noo." Sakura watched the tears fall off her nose and onto the ground.

"... I need to see the hokage..." Sasuke said, struggling to hold on. Sakura sighed, and nodded.

"I'll... I'll show her... this..." Sakura whispered, painfully.

-**FF to the Hokage's Office**-

Tsunade heard a quiet knock.

"Come in." she said, not looking up.

"Ts...Ts...Tsuande...sama..." Sakura's voice whispered. Tsuande looked up in surprise. Sakura's voice was too quiet for everything to be okay. Tsunade regarded Sasuke in surprise.

"Uchiha.. you're back?" Tsunade said. "Well, I suppose it's great. Have you two seen Naruto yet? He'll be happy." Instead of the nodds of agreement Tsunade expected to see, Sakura just handed the note to Tsunade.

"...no" Tsunade felt everything dissappear into and endless darkness. Another friend, another brother, gone. "...why? Why? Why Naruto, you.. you...why?" Tsunade said, tears slipping down her face. Sakura's tears were already staining the floor. Sasuke continued staring down, thinking of ways to kill himself, to make up for what he did to Naruto. Or ways he could get someone else to do it. He looked up at Tsunade.

"... Do I die now? Or do I have to wait?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade tried her tears and glared at Sasuke. She got up, but it was Sakura who acted. She walked up to Sasuke and punched him as hard as she could.

"you... you... YOU SELFISH ASSWHOLE! NARUTO GAVE UP HIS FUCKING LIFE FOR YOU TO COME BACK, AND NOW YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST DIE!? HELLL NO! YOU'RE LIVING, YOU BASTARD, BECAUSE NARUTO WANTED YOU TO!"She screeched. Sasuke gaped in surprise.

"She's right. and while, Naruto's...his... his.. absence, is killing us, it must be 100 times worse for you...So if it's killing us, it must be 100 tiems worse for you. and you're going to live with it. Now get out, and go home." Tsunade ordered. Sasuke complied, and left.

"I... I... I guess I... I guess I need to... to tell everyone.." Sakura choked out, turning around and walking out the door.

Tsunade just sat still for a few minutes, before opening a drawer and pulling out a letter. It had 'When Sasuke Returns' written on it in Naruto's handwriting. Naruto had given it to her a week ago, and told her to open it when that happens. Tsunade tearfully opened it, and read it, struggling not to cry.

_'Dear Tsuande,_

_I just want you to know, I'm sorry. For everything. I want you to know, that I did, what I did for a reason. I'm sorry, that I could think of no other way. Please, don't blame Sasuke. He didn't know, didn't understand what I was going to do. Tell him, tell everyone, to move on with thier lives. Tell them, to be happy. and that they don't have to mourn for me. I did it because I wanted to. Don't cry for me. Take care of the villagers, because even though they hate me, I love them. Oh, and, Tsunade. please, don't blame Sasuke. Don't tell him, or anyone else, for that matter, but, I love him. Please, for me, for my memory, let him have his old live again._

_With All My Love,_

_Uzumaki Naruto'_

Tsunade held her face in her hands as the tears started again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Repercussion**

Chapter 2

_I may be here but my heart died_

_I watched my life fall away,_

_and dissappear,_

_as you hit the ground. _

_My heart was shattered with yours,_

_and as the light fled from your eyes,_

_the light fled from my world._

Sasuke set the poem down on Naruto's grave. They hadn't found the body, so Tsunade just put up a tombstone. For the past eight months, Sasuke has tried to go back to living his old life. He tried training, tried missions, tried everything. But he couldn't. He couldn't do it now. Not with Naruto gone. He cursed himself for being so stupid. Sasuke looked at the sky. He wished that he could go back. To before he had left. So that he could truly show Naruto how he had always felt, and how he would always feel. and then Naruto would never have to chase after him, and Naruto would never have to die.

"... Sasuke." Sakura said quietly. She set down her bouquet of flowers, tiger lilies, in front of the tombstone, next to Sasuke's poem. Sasuke didnt' say anything. "Tsunade Whats you to go on a mission with Kakashi, and me, and a few others. It's an out of the village mission, so, I guess the council trusts you now.. Isn't that great?" Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her. "... If you say so." He said, and it was obvious that he didn't think that anything was great.

Sakura sighed. She wished there was something she could do to help Sasuke. It seemed like he had died in the past few months, despite Tsunade's order. Sasuke didn't train as much as he used to. In fact, he didn't do anything as much as he used to. He spent most of his time by Naruto's gravestone, looking at it with a haunted expression. Sakura had told Tsunade, who told the council, that Sasuke needed to start getting into missions. Anything to get his mind off of what it seemed to be constantly circulating around. Naruto. Sakura grabbed sasuke's arm, and dragged him off to get him ready for the mission. She was praying that he'd swat her away half way through, and continue on himself.

To Sakura's great relief, Sasuke did just that. He pushed her away, and walked into his house. Sasuke grabbed his pack, and then sighed and sat down on his bed. It wasn't right. He shouldn't be getting ready to go on a mission with Sakura and Kakashi. He should be getting ready to go on a mission with Naruto. He looked down and sighed. He got up, and finished getting ready. It was his fault that what should be happening, wasn't. he couldn't blame anyone else for it. He wished that Tsunade had just issued his execution. He could hardly bear the pain of Naruto's death.

Sakura wasn't the only one waiting for him. Kakashi, Neji, Kiba, Shikamarou and Shino were all standing at the gate. Kiba and Neji were glaring at him, dark aura's radiating from their general area. Shino and Shikamarou were unreadable. Kakashi just looekd like he wanted to go. "Well, Let's head out." Kakashi said quietly. No one said anything. They started out the gate, everyone trying to ignore the heavy feeling on their shoulders. Kakashi looked at his ex-student. Sasuke's eyes were faded, and empty. His skin was pale, and his cheeks were shallow. He looked thin, like didn't eat or sleep enough. He moved like he had no thought as to where he was going.

Kakashi hung back, until there was a bit of space between him and Sasuke, and the rest of the group. Kakashi looked again and Sasuke's pained figure. "... Sasuke... are you okay?" He asked quietly. Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "... no." He said, looking back down at the ground, watching his feet move, even though he didn't care if they did. "... Sasuke, I know, what you're going through. We all went through it. But you know that, even if Naruto was alive right now, just one look at you would kill him." Kakashi said quietly. "... If Naruto were alive right now, I still wouldn't deserve to live." Sasuke said quietly. Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke.. you know he wouldn't want you to feel that way." He said. Sasuke looked into Kakashi's eyes. ".. I know. I know he wouldn't want me to, but I want to. I _killed_ him. It was _my_ fault. He's not here because of _me_.. " Sasuke said.

Sasuke looked back down. Kakashi knew that he wouldn't get anything else out of Sasuke. He sighed, and continued walking. '_... Naruto... I wonder if, wherever you are right now, if you can see Sasuke's pain? If you can see, what you did it him?_'

-**Mystery POV**-

The girl fixed a fold in her dress and looked at the nin. '_oooooooh. Target Practice? Nah, I got to get... Darn. and they look like some good quality targets._'


	3. Chapter 3

**Repercussion**

Chapter 3

_Reason for Existance_

_Once you were my reason for existance,_

_your elimination was my only goal._

_But my heart's been seeped in ice,_

_locked away by the death of my one and only._

_I once wanted to kill you,_

_I once wanted to end your life,_

_but now all I want is to end my pain,_

_all I want in life is the end of mine._

Itachi looked at his brother, as Sasuke and his group slowly approached were he and Kisame sat in wait. "Is it just me, or does he look, sick?" Kisame asked, leaning against a tree. "Not sick.. empty..." Itachi corrected. Kisame shrugged. "So, we attack?" Kisame asked, examining his sword. Itachi just nodded. Then the two quietly moved forwad.

-**Sasuke's POV**-

Sasuke sighed. Mabey Kakashi was right. Maybe Naruto would've wanted him to be happy. But Sasuke couldn't. He didn't deserve it. He was just going through that thought, when a familiar chakra signature hit him. He looked up in shock. Itachi and Kisame were slowly walking towards their group. Everyone but Sasuke moved into a defensive position. Sasuke just stood there, looking blanky at the man that Sasuke had wanted to kill all his life. "Hello, Little brother." Itachi said, mockingly. Sasuke just stared at him. "Itachi..."

Sakura moved in front of Sasuke. "Leave him alone!" She growled. Kakashi nodded. Itachi chuckled. "Leave what alone? An empty shell? A useless husk? Why?" He asked. Sakura ran and attempted to ram Itachi with her fist at full strength. Itachi sidestepped her and grabbed her arm. Sakura swung with her other first, Itachi caught that one too. He through her at Kakashi. Kisame sighed. "I'm bored." Itachi looked coldly at Sasuke. "Then, why don't you have the pleasure of thanking Sasuke." Sakura brushed herself off while Kakashi glared at Itachi.

"What do you mean, thank Sasuke?" He said, moving in front of the torn boy. Itachi chuckled, and appeared behind Sasuke and put a kunai to his throat. "Why, for taking out the kyuubi's jinchikuri. It made things much easier for us." Sasuke seemed to suddenly come back to life. He rammed Itachi in the stomach with his elbow and swung his first at Itachi's face. Itachi dissappeared, reappearing next to Kisame. "What's wrong? Did you get what you wanted, Sasuke? Didn't you get the Mangekyo?" He asked. Sasuke said nothing He just contented himself with tossing blow after blow at Itachi. Kakashi and the others suddenly joined in, when Akamarou lept at Itachi's leg. Itachi and Kisame jumped away.

"hmmm. Let's continue this later Kisame." Itachi said, while he and Kisame teleported away. Sasuke fell to the ground and began shaking. Sakura ran to comfort him. Kakashi sighed. '_Now we know, why we couldn't find his body... the Akatsuki got to it..._' He moved, and sat next to Sasuke and Sakura, to help Sasuke get over what Itachi just old them.

-**Itachi's POV**-

Itachi at on a tree stump, glaring at the girl sitting in front of him, while she played with the lace ribbon tied around her waist. She gave him a innocent look, while he continued his glaring. She sighed, and then laughed. "Awww, come onnn Itachi. That wasn't soo bad.. You act like I asked you to make out with him or something." Itachi twitched a few times, then continued glaring. She sighed, and set a gloved hand on her cheek. "Well then, exccuuussseee me. At least I paid you." She said. Itachi continued his twitch fest. She chuckled again, quietly. "Well, thank you for your services, Mr. Fearsome Murderous S-Class Missing Nin Akatsuki Member." She said, getting up, and then walking away. Itachi continued glaring. "Brat..."


	4. Return to Planet Earth

**Repercussion**

Chapter 3

_Return to Planet Earth_

I felt like nothing mattered but you.

You were my world. My life.

With you gone, what world was here?

What life possible?

Then I remember your words,

your soul, opened to me.

Now i'll live, because I know, deep inside,

that if I did it would make you happy.

Sasuke was shaken from the encounter with Itachi and Kisame. He just couldn't get it out of his mind. They had Naruto. Or, they had him at one time.. and.. it was all his fault. The akatsuki were one step closer to their goal because of what he had done. How could he live with himself after he did something like that? Why couldn't he just die. Why didn't Sakura, and Kakashi, and all the rest of them just let him die? He didn't understand. and he figured that he never would. Not without Naruto standing beside him. How could he do anything without Naruto?

Sakura had taken to ignoring him. Sasuke didn't know why. Kakashi did. Sakura was tired of the new Sasuke. She wanted the old Sasuke, the determined, stuck up, cold shouldered, concieted Sasuke back. She hated this new, boring, dull, emo Sasuke. She knew Naruto would too. Sakura just didn't know how to tell Sasuke. How to tell him to stop being such a depressing asswhole... She sighed.

Kakashi shook his head and looked up at the sky. All those stars.. Stars that Naruto would never see again. Stars that Sasuke still had the chance to see. and, sooner or later, Kakashi would find a way to convince Sasuke to live the life that Naruto could no longer live. To look up at the stars, and see Naruto's soul in a shooting star. To see a meadow full of flowers, and hear Naruto's laugh in the wind. Naruto couldn't rest, unless Sasuke could live his life. Kakashi just wanted to be able to tell Sasuke that, but, like Sakura, he didn't know how...

-**FF to the other Village-**

Sasuke sat lifelessly on his bed. He was sharing a room with Neji, who seemed to enjoy glaring at him. Sasuke sighed. Normally, he would've challenged the hyuuga. But not now.. not now.. He was thinking that, when a book hit him in the head. For a second, a slight spark hit his eye and he glared at Neji. Then it dissappeared as he picked up the book. "Naruto gave it to me.. It was a little after the chunin exams.. He told me it would help me get over my 'issues'. he said that it helped him get over his... So now, it'll help you get over yours.. Don't ruin it.. It's all I have left to remember him.. " Neji said, a slight glare issuing from his eyes. He stepped out of the room, and left Sasuke alone with Naruto's book. Sasuke opened the front page, and found that it was a book of poems, and songs, and short stories. He lightly touched the first page. '_My Writings. By Uzumaki Naruto'_

Sasuke kept his tears in as he carefully turned the page and started reading it. First one was a short poem about the rain. Sasuke stared at it for a little while. '_The rain falls upon every leaf, on every tree, in every place. The rain falls and gives life where there once was none. The rain heals, and cleanses all in it's path. The rain is merciful. Fear the flood, the cousin of rain, that enjoys to follow the rain, and cause pain and destruction. But do not fear the rain, for the rain, is love. Never renounce the rain, because it will never renounce you.'_ Sasuke dried his tears and sighed, pulling the pain that seemed to explode everywhere back. When he felt that he was ready, he continued reading the book, trying to memorize every word, each one a part or Naruto that he had put down on paper. Sometimes he had to stop, and put in the precious book down so he didnt get his tears on it.

It was the third time he had picked up the book, and he had begun to read again. He came across a poem that made him stop, and stare. He couldn't move. It felt like a good fifteen, twenty minutes before he could even open his mouth. He was staring at a poem called '_Don't let go._' He started reading it aloud quietly to himself. "_Never let go of life. If you let go of life, you let go of love. Never let go of love. It's hard to survive when someone you love dissappears from your grasp, but Never let go. If you let go of life, then you're letting go of the one you love. Be strong, and be wise, and carry their memories so proudly on your shoulders. Don't let them fade away. Parade through the streets with their name on a banner. Shout out cheers for them at the top of your lungs in a crowded market. Never let go of their memory. Always remember them, always hold them close. Because if you hold their memory high, and never let them fade, then they've never actually died. Never let go of your love. Never let go of life.' _ Sasuke had to put the book down. He sobbed for hours. He fell to the ground and cried, whispering Naruto's name over and over and continuing to sob. When he was done, he dried his tears and picked the book back up. He gazed at the poem. "Naruto.. I'm sorry. I almost let you go. I did let you go. I let everything go. I'm so sorry. I'll change though. I'm sorry. I'll be everything that you can't be anymore. I'll live my life for you. I'm sorry." There was a slight shuffle at the door. Sasuke looked up. Neji was leaning against the door smirking.

"What are you smirking at, jackass." Sasuke snapped. Neji smiled.

"Welcome back to earth." He said, sitting down on his bed and leaning back. "You can keep the book if you want. I had it photocopied."

Sasuke held the book in his hands. "Thank you." He said quietly.

"No problem. Naruto would've done the same thing... Literally. I always figured he'd be the type to throw a book at someone's head." Neji said, staring at the ceiling. Sasuke felt a light chuckle escape him.

"I can imagine that..." He said, quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Repercussion**

Chapter 5

_Laced with Ribbons and Poison_

_Silly Puppet play with me,_

_I'll be the master manipulating your stings,_

_I'll make you dance in pretty rings,_

_Try as you might, puppet boy,_

_You will not break your strings,_

_Silly puppet play with me,_

_I am the puppeteer in control of your strings_

Sakura was practically beaming her face off. Sasuke had come to the meeting place with a fierce determine look on his face. He was holding a book with Naruto's name on it, and when Sakura asked what it was, Sasuke replied, with a strong voice, nothing like what he had been for the past few months, "It's Naruto's memories." Sakura smiled happily. Kakashi had borrowed Neji's copies of Naruto's poems and he was currently reading that as he walked along. Sasuke found everything easier. It was as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. And Naruto had helped get if off. Sakura walked up to him and smiled up at him. "You're better now, aren't you Sasuke? Naruto would be so happy. He probably is happy up there. You know, I always pictured him looking down from heaven, and seeing you moping about, and getting really mad and trying to yell at you.. hee, but, you're better now… " She said, smiling lightly. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah… so.. . how are you and Lee working out?" Sakura's eyes brightened. " I didn't know you heard me when I told you! Oh, he's so sweet. And kind, I don't know how I could have ever been so mean to him when we were younger. I've never been happier in my life…" She said, a dreamy look on her face. Sasuke smiled lightly. "I feel sorry for him." Sakura blinked and lightly glared. "Why." Sasuke started to scoot away. "Well, you're kind of scary…" Sakura glared. "OH, IF YOU HADN'T JUST GOTTEN BETTER I'D BE BEATING YOU INTO A PULP RIGHT NOW!!" She shouted. Sasuke rubbed his ear. Everyone looked up at Sakura with a slightly sweatdrop. Lee walked up, picked up his girlfriend, and took her away before she killed the Uchiha.

Sasuke found himself alone at the head of the group. This surprised him. He had spent most of the journey in the back, watching the ground. He hadn't even realized that they were in the Land of Waves. He looked around, appreciating everything, thinking of every leaf in it's bright green-ness has a 

tribute to his love. It was a bit obsessive, and slightly conceited, but Sasuke ignored it. He looked up at the sky. Naruto's eyes were far more blue than the sky could ever be, but it got him close enough to make him smile. Sasuke's expression changed to a more serious one as he lept back. A hail of kunai hit where he had been standing just earlier. A girl's voice came from the trees. "Awww, he moved. How boring!" Sasuke got out a kunai. Everyone was instantly on edge. The girl sighed. "My my. So rude. All of you jump to fight, without even asking how my day has been." Kakashi removed his headband from his sharingan. "Who are you." The girl lept out of a tree. Everyone raised their eyebrows at the completely non-threatening looking person in front of them.

The girl was at least fifteen, mabey about five feet, seven inches, with soft, pale skin. She had large dark blue eyes so dark they appeared to have captured the color of the sea during a storm. She had soft black hair, with a large violet bow on the top of her head. She wore a violet dress, with a violet corset with white lace for the binding. The skirt was very riffly, with white lacy frills on the bottom. Her sleeves were long and had lacy white frills peeking out of the bottom of them. She wore cute black little girl shoes. She smiled cutely. "Hello. Isn't today beautiful? The perfect day for you to die!" She pulled a few kunais out of her sleeves and through them. Kakashi deflected them. He noticed the purple liquid covering one. "Poison." The girl giggled. "oh, yes!"

Kakashi ran at her with a kunai drawn. She slipped elegantly out of his way and started for Sasuke. He jumped and barely missed getting cut with her poisoned kunai. She pouted, and then through it behind her. Kakashi winced as it hit his upper arm. She giggled. "Gotcha!" Sakura connected with the girl's shoulder, tossing her over Kakashi and into the tree behind him. The girl glared angrily. "Now now, is that anyway to treat a lady?" She started doing handsigns. "Art of Poison! Poison lace!" The lace she had tied around her wrist grew longer and started to glow with a strange green light. She grinned and wrapped it around Sakura's face. "Nighty night!" she giggled. Sasuke's kunai ripped her sleeve, scaring her into jumping back. "how rude! Cutting off my jutsu like that!"

"Sorry, I just think poison is cheating." Sasuke started his handsigns. "Silly boy, poison isn't cheating, its technique!" She sat on a rock and smiled as sweetly as she could. Sasuke glared. "Great Fireball jutsu!" She barely made it out of the way. "HEY!" Her bow fell off and her hair fell in her face. Sasuke blinked with slightly wide eyes. She looked like a… The girl started doing handsigns. "Poison Rain Jutsu!" Kakashi's eyes widened. "GET UNDER THE TREES, NOW!" he said, grabbing Sakura and pulling her under the trees. Everyone followed. Rain flowed down, and when it hit the earth, there was a hissing sound and the earth melted below the acid. The girl smirked at them. "It was fun playing with you, but I've got other things to do. Farewell, Uchiha boy! I can't wait to play with your life some other time!" She giggled, and then she disappeared.

Kakashi set Sakura down. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "How about you sensei? One of her kunai hit you!" Kakashi nodded. "I'm fine. It wasn't a poisoned one." Sasuke sat against the tree. "Who was that? And what did she want with me?" Kakashi shrugged. "I'm sorry Sasuke , I really don't know. What I do know is that we better hurry to our destination. She could be waiting to attack again. We can't risk getting water of streams, because she might've poisoned it, so we can't stop at any streams. Come on, let's go." The rest of them nodded. Sasuke frowned. There was no real reason for that girl to 

just appear and attack them. She had to have been a hired ninja. Who would hire a ninja to specifically go for him? He sighed. This would be a lot easier if he had his blond with him. But, he didn't. He pulled out the poetry book and began reading, eager to lose the stress of this new enemy in the pages of Naruto's writing.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

To my surprisingly loyal readers:

I'm sorry that I haven't updated since the second semester of my sophomore year. However, I will once again begin writing. I've been busy with homework and school and all of that fun stuff. But dangit, I WILL UPDATE ONCE AGAIN!


End file.
